The Akame
by FivePastTwo
Summary: [AU/DarkFic] Nothing is safe from the Akame, a feared monster that perfected the art of war and seduction. Nothing stops him from getting what he wants and he wants her. Can she love a monster like him? This is not a fairytale.
1. Chapter 0

**Title**: The Akame

**Summar**y:[DarkFic] Nothing is safe from the Akame, a feared monster that perfected the art of war and seduction. Nothing stops him from getting what he wants and he wants her. Can she love a monster like him? This is not a fairytale.

**A/N**: Hi. This is my first ever fanfiction, I hope you go easy on me. Please help me by giving me tips on where to improve and all. I'm sorry about the wrong grammar and spelling. English is not my first language but I will try my best not to commit this errors:D. The plot was inspired by The Silver Devil by Teresa Denys, there may be some similarities with that story, mostly at the beginning but half way through my story would become different. :D Please review! C;

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

. .

. . .

. .

Prologue

. .

. . .

. .

I don't know where I am, nor do I care. I look around the poorly made makeshift tent. It did not have anything for the floor, then I knew we were in a grassland. I can feel the wetness of the morning due stick to my back but aside from that all I feel is pain. The pain of labor.

"Push, Sakura, push." One of my dearest friends, Tenten coaxed me. In her eyes, I saw fear. I knew as much as the doctors, my body was too frail, too weak to conceive, and as I look at Tenten's eyes I fear for my life and my unborn child's.

"I.. Can't" I hear myself whimper and I give another howl of pain. I was sweating and the pain would still not go away. It felt like I was being ripped into two.

"You can do it Sakura.. I believe in you." Ino had arrived, she gently placed my head in her lap as she wiped my forehead and continued to support me. She whispered in my ear, "You can do it."

I did not bother answering instead I continued to wail. The pain was blinding. The worse kind of pain I knew, at twenty-one I saw my life flash before me.

"You can do it Sakura!" My shouts muffled what Tenten said. Tenten had already experienced labor twice, the first one she had twins then the latest she had a little girl. Unlike Tenten, my body can not accomodate the life inside. I was there when she went into labor, it was not as hard and as long as this. I was trying to distract myself from the pain by thinking about my friends and their lives. But.. The pain got worse and worse. It was like my lower half was being ripped into two. I yelled again and this time Ino held my hand, not minding if I crushed it to bits.

"You're almost there." Ino whispered to me. I was shivering from fear. Life. I want to live. I want nothing but to live... I want to live the life the Akame stole from me.

I yelled again. I saw a glimpse of my lower half, where Hinata was.

"My... Ba..Baby?" I was barely audible, between the pain and the exhaustion, I want this ordeal to end. When Hinata nodded her head no, I felt disappointed. It was short lived when I felt like my lower body being torn again. I felt like being pounded and my legs felt like being pulled into different directions. It hurt so much. I had no choice, so I finally pushed.

"I can see the head!" Tenten yelled. Ino squeezed my hand tighter.

"Give another one Sakura!" Hinata ordered me. I was shaking my head no. The pain was too much. If I had to push again, it might cause the death of me. I felt my hands limp against Ino's. "No, Sakura. Push!"

I was pleading no, but Hinata would not hear me. Her voice was gentler this time, "Push, Sakura."

I gave another one.

"Only one more!" This time it was Tenten who yelled. I looked down again, my vision starting to get blurry. I was a little thankful, because Hinata's hands were covered in blood. My blood.

I wondered if Ino would take good care of my child if I die now. After her second and latest miscarriage, she might finally have a baby. My baby. I felt tears prick my eyes, she'll finally have the baby she craved for and my baby would not grow up without love. I looked at her blue eyes and as if she read my mind, she gave, a small sad smile. I knew she understood.

I gave one last hard push before my world turned black.

.

.

.

I woke up with the sound of a crying baby. It hurt my eyes to open them with the blazing sun sipping though the tent.

"It's a boy." It was the father of my child who spoke. The Akame. In his arms, he craddled my baby. He made no move towards me. I tried to sit up but the my body remembered to brutal pain. I laid back again, finding little comfort in the blanket covered grass.

"I want to name him Sora." I whispered. I knew what his response would be. I looked at him with my tired eyes. It amazes me that after all this time, I'm still not used to his angel-like features. He looked like a dark angel. And it did not suit him in the least, holding a small innocent baby in his blood- dirtied hands.

My child was still weeping in his arms.

"This is Tsuyoi Uchiha." I can feel him smirk even in the dark. I felt a pang in my heart, the Akame liked to take everything from me. Even the small liberty of naming my child was withheld from me and now I that I want to hold my child, I have to endure the pain of standing up and walking,

My feet felt like jelly and every step was like a reincarnation of the pain from the labor. I held unto the tent for support. When I finally stood infront of the Akame, he took his time before departing with Tsuyoi.

His lips touched my baby's forehead before he gently placed him in my arms.

Tsuyoi felt smaller in my arms, a sudden motherly instinct to protect him surged in me. I smiled. I didn't notice my tears falling down my cheeks until it dropped down to my baby's skin. He cried again.

I hummed the only lullaby I knew, then he opened his eyes. They were not green like mine. Instead they were a bloodshot red. I froze in place and the baby continued to wail. I looked at the Akame as he smirked at me. I was freely crying now. I looked back again at the baby in my arms, finding little relief when his eyes turned into coal black.

It finally hit me, that in my arms I hold the only child of Sasuke Uchiha, the feared Akame.

I hold the son of a monster,


	2. Chapter 1

On the day my mother died, a sad truth dawned itself on me. A truth that explained why my family were indifferent toward me. I am my mother's bastard. A reason why my half sister, Kin never liked me while my father refused to even look at me.

They never said who my father was. Kin once hissed that I was fathered by some traveller creep but I doubt she knew what really happened.

My only friend in the family was a cousin named Sasori. I liked spending time with him and looking at his red hair, although a much, much different shade than my own, made me feel part of the family. Sasori knew all my sorrows and he did everything he could to make me happy.

But all good things must come to an end. One day I saw Sasori packing, he smiled at me and explained he needed to go somewhere. He didn't take me with him nor explained were he was going, he just left. I remember waving at him from my family's inn while he rode of to the sunset.

That was the last of him I saw.

.

. .

Chapter One

. .

.

The sun was shining brightly, the usually empty inn was full of half-drunk soldiers. They were all unruly, finding reprieve in our little inn. The star of the day, flocked by his fellow soldiers was a royal general who had introduced himself as Asuma was drinking merrily with his loot. I can not help but over hear them from the kitchens where I work.

"The Akame led the group to victory! Long live Akame!" Asuma's voice was slurred, and the people surrounding him did not sound any better. They were clinking the cups together as they drunk . They looked disgusting with their sweaty face red from too much grind and drinking, "To think he is only a little more than half our age!"

"Noooo!" I looked at the commotion through a hole in the kitchen door. The one who protested was in a shocking shade of blue. His eyes looked odd and it did nothing to improve his appearance. "I say it is the Itachi-sama's right hand man who did all the work!"

Asuma laughed at him, curious I forgot about the soup I was cooking, perhaps another servant would remember to stir it. Asuma was still laughing too much he was already pounding the table with his fists.

"The only help that goon gave was to substract the number of the empire!" I saw him gulp down his newly refilled glass, Rin, our waitress refilled it again. "If Akame did not think fast enough, you would have died, we would have died! If Akame did not charge when he did, all of us would have been slaughtered, no better than pigs! The Akame defied our fates and led us to victory!"

The other men cheered the Akame, I looked around their table, wondering if the famed Akame was with them. But it seemed he was not.

The man snorted "Tche. I still say he's a sissy."

It was a drunken rambling but the men around him stopped their merry making and looked condemingly at him, I felt a rush of fear when Asuma stood up his sharp knives at his knuckles glinting in the light. "Let Akame hear that and you will beg for death to befall on you before he is done."

Another drunk soldier stood up, grabbing the table for support. Unlike Asuma he warned with no force "... The last time somebody went against, hic, the Akame we found him, hic, dead like an animal. His nails and eyes, hic, hair and tongue where missing. The Akame is, hic, a dangerous being to mess, hic, with. You mess with the devil itself."

He was suffering from hiccups but what he said gave me goosebumps. I hope I never cross blades with the Akame. What kind of human being could torture his enemies as if they were nothing better than kitchen rats?

"What are you doing there, Sakura? Didn't I tell you never to go out?" It was none other than my sister, Kin, who spoke. She was hissing the words like venom. She yanked me from the door and threw me away from it. "Get back to work."

When my mother died. I was forced to be confined in the tower connected to the inn. My chores where all designated in the kitchen, like cooking and washing. Chores like waiting tables and laundry were never assigned to me.

I nodded my head and proceeded to the soup, I was not a good cook. But it was decent enough to serve to hungry travellers and right now, a mob of drunk soldiers. While everybody worked, Kin slept in the comfiest chair in the inn's lounged.

The drunken ramblings began again and I found myself glued to the door, listening to the people on the other side of the wall.

A group of flighty girls were gossiping about the victory parade that was to happen on the next day. It was the highlight of the year.

"I went to the other town were the Akame's party passed by..." Their voices were barely audible compared with the howlings in the bar. I pressed my ear harder wanting to listen to the news. Perhaps they hold some whereabouts of my brother. "The girls said he had the blackest hair!"

"That sounds so common!" Wailed one of her friends. Far from the truth, Black hair was the trademark feature of the royalty. The Uchiha's and the Hyuuga's. My cousin Sasori thought me that fact.

The girls gasped, obviously thinking the same things I did. I dryly laughed to myself, thinking about what I heard earlier about the Akame. If they knew how the Akame killed, they wouldn't find him as appealing. They continued to gossip about him while I went back to my work.

.

..

.

Tomorrow came so quickly and now I find myself peeking the parade from my small window. The tower I lived in was not as high as all the other ones but high enough just to see the parade.

The people were like a swarm of bees, occupying the whole sidewalks and part of the road. They left a thin line for the army to march. Small children were hoisted by their parents and I smile at the thought.

The people started to cheer when they saw men marching. They looked tired but the smiles, the grins plastered on their face said otherwise. All most all of them were waving back at their audience.

The people's cheers grew louder as I saw men riding in magnificent horses. Unlike the soldiers marching on foot, they did not wave back at the audience instead they smiled back except for one. He was blonde with cat like whispers on his face, he was enthusiastically waving back at the audience and his vibrant blue eyes were very much alive with happiness.

The next rider had his hair tied back in a pony tail. He looked bored and sleepy compared to the blonde infront of him. But somehow he managed to look happy. I had to look more closely at the next rider. With long black hair and pupiless eyes, he looked so beautiful but I wondered whether he can see.

I skimmed the men that followed, they all had different expressions on their faces. They were overflowing with joy. The last three men to march on horses, I concluded, was royalty. They rode on horses while they were surrounded by fierce looking men. The first one, I am sure, is none other than the King, he looked smug as he was talking to a younger man who looked so much like him. Both of them were feasting their victory. I looked at the last rider, and I held my breath.

His face could rival Adonis' and his skin remained its porcelain color. I can not see a single sun mark on his body. Unlike all the people around him, he looked passive. He did not look like he won a war. His hands held his horse's reigns and his body was stiff and indifferent. His hair was as black as the night. And I am lulled to him.

The most unexpected thing happened and I find myself suddeny staring into a pair of onyx black eyes. He looked intimidating with them but I am hypnotized. I do not know if he was also looking at me. Perhaps he was looking at the glistening sun, how can he see me with hundreds of people between us?

I can feel the intensity of my gaze, he looked more magnificent by the second. And the hope and wonder if he could see me, grew more and more. I felt a little pang, when he pulled away and proceeded to the marching.

.

..

.

The inn was empty, and Kin was tapping her foot impatiently on the floor, her hands on her hips. She was cursing and swearing at the royalties from yesterday. They had given a big feast, giving everybody a steady supply of wine and ham to last a few days before they leave again.

Steady supply of both meant nobody would come to the inn for some cooked food and wine. Kin was upset from the loss of income.

"You!" Kin addressed me, I looked at her with my eyebrows slightly raised. "Go back to your room!"

"But the inn is empty." I pointed out the painfully obvious. Nobody would see me, I don't think anybody would want to buy anything for a while, they still have ham and wine. It's safe to say, I can stay here for at least today before I go back to our normal routine.

"Room. Now." Kin gritted her teeth. I knew better than to argue, Kin liked to get physical and I am in no mood to fight.

I stayed awake while lying down on my bed, I thought about the royalty I saw yesterday and wondered about the many what if's. What if Sasori returned? ...What if Kin became nice? ...What if I knew my father? So many possibilities in the world of what ifs.

My trail of thoughts was interrupted by the sound of hooves and a series of loud knocks on the door. I do not know who answered it but it seemed they were looking for somebody. They went in the inn and I felt the urge to take a small peek, I could use the private room that has a small hole connected to the dining area to peek.

I was careful not to make any sound but the door leading to the private room creaked when I opened it. I bit my lips to stop myself from screaming when I saw a figure lounging around the furniture. I was not alone.

The room was dark but it was not hard to make out the figure of the silhouette. There was something familiar about it that I couldn't quite place my finger on. I took a step back to the door when I heard my sister's voice. Immediately abandoning my previous plan on retreating to my room, I hid beneath the long table. The thick table cloth was sure to hide me.

I was curled up into a ball, Kin wouldn't like it if she knew somebody saw me. I would return to my room once I am sure the guests have left the inn.

I gasped when I felt myself being pulled out from the table by my right ankle. I tried to kick the hand away but the grip was strong. Like shackles. I felt real fear for the first when I saw a figure looming over me. Both his hands were placed on either side of my head while his legs were positioned on the side my own. I was trapped.

I fisted my right arm, preparing to punch him, when he spoke. "Don't even think about it."

I immediately dropped my fist. I can feel the erratic beating of my heart, sweat dripping from my face. "... I thought nobody was here."

"You thought wrong." He answered me back swiftly. This was then that I noticed his face was only a head away from mine and his eyes were the same ones I gazed at yesterday. I felt my heart stop for a moment before returning to its erratic state. Up close, his face was more pronounced and defined. He looked like a fallen angel with his dark hair and dark eyes contrasting with his procelain skin. He looked more dangerous than yesterday. His dark eyes blending in the dark.

"I think I should go." I said weakly, the beating of my heart was still out of control. "I shouldn't be here. Kin told me to stay in my room. So if you could please.. stand up..."

"Aa." I don't know what he meant but the smirk he had on his face was upsetting.

The door suddenly opened and I briefly saw red in his eyes, looking more closely at them now I saw they were still black. I momentarily forgot our position until my sister shrieked.

"Sakura, didn't I tell you to go back to your room?" Her voice promised me a lot of punishment for the days to come. Before I could point out that somebody was on top of me, I saw him sitting again the same chair he occupied before looking bored.

I gulped and nodded hastily running towards the door. I bumped into someone and I mumbled my quick apologies. The moment I reached my room I laid down on my bed, covering myself with the blanket.

I waited for my sister to come, I knew she would. After all she would punish me for disobeying her. Not a moment too soon, she did come. In her arms she cradled a large goblet and she smiled sweetly at me.

"Oh, Sakura. Good you're still awake. Here, drink this." She sat down on my bed and shoved the goblet in my hands, she was acting kind and I was afraid of the reason.

"Is this poison?" I asked her. I eyed the liquid suspiciously, I was never given wine to drink and right now I cradled in my arms a very generous amount of it. It was as if I said some kind of joke that she laughed so hard.

"Dear girl! Obviously not!" She was till laughing, "Drink this wine, Sakura. Why would I want to poison you?"

I bit my tongue before I could give her the thousand of reasons she had given for me to think that way. I drank the goblet in one swift motion. Controlling myself from gagging from the awful taste and burning sensation in my chest. I coughed a bit.

"Then I'd be going now. Goodbye Sakura." I tried to say goodnight but my head felt really light and my eyelids felt heavy with drowsiness. when my eyelids closed, I saw black and I fell asleep.

.

.

.

**A/N**.

Thank you for all those who reviewed, subscribed and added this story to their favorites. It meant a lot. I'm sorry it took so long to update, I'll try to update sooner. The characters are somewhat OOC, I'll try to improve them and Kin is a member of the oto-genin. - don't own Naruto. Thanks for reading! And please review! :D


	3. Chapter 2

I laid unmoving for a while, getting used to the dark was harder than I thought. My head throbbed so much, I felt disoriented. I heard voices around me but they sounded distant. I tried to open my eyes but the moment I did it stung so much, like the time I accidentally slipped into a jug of liquor. I thought then my sight would never return from the stinging sensation the liquor brought me.

"Is she awake?" Came a muffled sound, it's hard to say if the voice was female or male. The voice sounded like a light buzzing to my ear, the same goes for the others. My eyes remained shut even when I felt somebody's icy hand touch my forehead.

"Che. She's burning up." The second voice sounded bored and calculating. They were engrossed in deep conversation. I managed to pick out a few of there words 'worried', 'troublesome' and 'life'. But I don't know if they were worried about me or something else for that matter. The cool touch was replaced by something wet, perhaps a wet cloth. "Who spiked her wine too much anyway? Sheesh."

I heard more shifting and I did not dare open my eyes because the burning sensation still lingered even though my lids were closed.

"It was Ebisu." My body started to feel heavy again. I was fighting the feeling but my body was still too weak. "I don't think Teme would appreciate if this girl died."

"This is troublesome. He'll be livid if _this_ died." Something poked my shoulder, if I wasn't too exhausted I would have protested. . "Aside from not wanting to face a day long worth of scolding, I'd rather not spend my afternoon burying this girl. Too troublesome."

If only I was fully awake, I would have slapped some sensitivity into that man's head. Slowly by slowly, my body started to go numb and the voices started to disintegrate into feathery whispers. I started to welcome the sensation like somebody who would welcome heaven, but before I succumbed to my body's desire, I heard them say:

"Ebisu's a dead man."

.

. .

Chapter Two

. .

.

The smell, a faint scent of lavender and wild orchids filled my nose. I slowly opened my eyes, gold covered ceiling adorned with crystal chandeliers and shining diamonds greeted the walls, rich colored curtains hung themselves on the window. It felt lush and dream like. Wherever I am right now proved how far I am in my life in the inn.I pinched myself to confirm I wasn't dreaming. The ceiling was glinting beautifully were the sun's rays kissed it and the reflection it made on the polished marble floor was nothing short of amazing. I looked around me again admiring everything, I can't get enough of it.

"How do you feel?" From a door I saw a woman emerge, her short brown hair and smiling eyes brought comfort. She wore simple clothes like mine but she looked very pretty. "I'm Shizune."

"Hi." My voice sounded croaked even to my own ears. How long have I been out? Shizune continued to smile as reached out her hand to touch my forehead. "...Where am I?"

"You're fully recovered." Shizune beamed. She sat at the seat next to the bed and for the first time I noticed, I was lying down in a bed fit for a princess. The mattress was soft and the blankets that enveloped it was soft to the skin and made out of purest silk. When I lifted my hand, I saw the white sleeve of what I was wearing. It must be something expensive. "You're in Tsunade-sama's home. But it's like a hospital."

"What am I doing here?" I asked. I no longer felt dizzy but I gripped the blankets tighter for comfort, last I remembered a group of voices surrounded me. And I remember the name Ebisu and him being a dead man. "W-Who's Ebisu? Why is he a dead man? How long will I stay here? When can I go home?"

She stayed quiet and she looked like she was debating with herself if she should answer me truthfully.

"Please, Shizune-san. I need answers." I pleaded with her.

Shizune plastered another smile in her face and patted my head. What she said next is a far cry from what I want, "It's best to say it's better if you don't know."

My brows furrowed together and before I can say anything she continued.

"But I can tell you, you've been asleep for four days. You've woken up several times but for only a few moments, I doubt you can remember." Shizune winked at me. She handed me a tea cup and from the scent I can make out, it's jasmine. "Don't worry that's medicine."

"Medicine?" I frowned at the teacup. Shizune chuckled lightly.

"Don't worry. That's a different kind of medicine. It tastes delicious." I placed the tea cup at my lips and tried to gulp it in one go. Like what Shizune said, the medicine tasted wonderful. It was jasmine with a tinge of sweetness. "Told you."

I smiled at her.

"You gave Tsunade-sama and I quite the scare back then." Shizune started to fix the tea cup and tea pot in the small tray she brought with her. "We thought we'd lose you when the men first brought you here. Good thing Tsunade-sama is a very talented doctor else you would have really died."

We heard some rumblings outside the door.

"I wa-" before I can finish what I was about to say, a man probably older than me by a couple of years barged in. He strode in the room, not caring if he appeared rude or impolite. He did not even bother picking up one of the books that stumbled when he accidentally hit a bookshelf. He looked serious and from the corner of my eye I saw Shizune scowl.

"What do you want Kabuto-_san_?" The words came out from clenched teeth and Shizune wrapped her arm protectively around me. I felt confused again, what's happening?

"It's been four days, Shizune." Kabuto fixed his eye-glasses with two of his fingers. He gave the impression of a no non-sense person. "I'm here to pick her up. Akame-sama is getting impatient."

Akame, I hear that name again.

_Akame._

_Akame._

_Akame__._

Who is the Akame? And why is everybody so hung up with him? I remember the name Akame in a daze. They said something about Ebisu being a dead man because of him. So many questions in my mind, though I know, I don't want to voice them out just yet. Kabuto, as he was called, was not somebody I feel I could perfectly trust.

"Tell him just a few more days. She's not feeling very well yet." Shizune lied. I feel perfectly fine and she said earlier I have already fully recovered. Something in Kabuto's eyes sharpened and I felt Shizune's shoulder tensed she squeezed my hand a bit and I faked a cough, trying to back up Shizune's lie. I hoped Kabuto bought my little act.

My faith was sorely misplaced.

Kabuto's footsteps was heard all through out the room. They sounded like hard bangs on a metal gong. They were slow and deliberate, when I finally had the guts to look directly at him, I saw my own eyes reflected at a pair of odd-looking glasses. I did not feel any better when he smirked.

"Now I can see why he's so besotted by such a common wench." He lifted his hand and as I watched him intently, Shizune scowled. With his lifted hand he gripped my chin towards him, forcing me to look at him but I refuse to do so. "Unusual pink hair and very green eyes. I have to admit, you prove Akame-sama's lavish tastes."

I don't really want to know what that really meant.

"And you." This time he was not addressing me. The grip he had on my chin tightened momentarily before it loosened. "Don't lie to me."

He immediately let go of my chin and in a blink of an eye he grabbed Shizune by the front of her shirt roughly lifting her up and forcefully making eye contact, "In ten minutes, I want her dressed and ready for travel."

Before Shizune could do anything he tossed her to the bed like a big sack of potatoes. He scowled at us before he went out the door. I felt Shizune's relief at his departure and I find myself feeling the same.

"Shizune..." I rubbed comforting circles down her back. She seemed a bit shaken and pale but aside from that, I am happy to say she seemed okay. She smiled at me a little. "If I go with him, will he leave you alone?"

She bit her lips to stop herself from answering. But as I looked into her brown orbs I saw the answer perfectly reflecting itself at me.

.

.

.

True to his word. Kabuto was back after ten short minutes, Shizune was barely finished tying my hair into a tight bun while another girl whose name I was not able to ask, tied the finishing touches to the obi of black kimono I was wearing. If not for the man standing in front of me I would have admired the faint pink butterflies and sakura petal pattern decorating the bottom of the kimono and the tip of the sleeves I was wearing.

"Faster." Kabuto hissed. I heard Shizune mumble 'jerk' and 'bastard' but Kabuto pretended he didn't hear. Now that I had composed myself a bit, I examined Kabuto through the edge of my vision, he was about two years older than me, he had unattractive ash-grey hair tied in a messy ponytail and his glasses kept on falling down. My mouth turned into a frown in distaste

"All set." Shizune whispered. She gave me a quick hug before Kabuto was able to yank me towards the door. I was barely able to say my thank you and goodbye.

He was pulling me mercilessly to the hallways, I accidentally banged a few flower vases that landed with a loud thud. And the kimono I wore, though I loved its butterfly and sakura petal pattern, hindered me from making any big movements. The dress felt horrible, it left my shoulders and upper back bare and I can feel the cold wind slap them. I am not sure what I'm exactly wearing but I felt like a whore. Only whores wear clothes like this.

"Let go of me!" I finally yelled. I pulled my wrist away from his arm, he was so taken a back so I was able to free myself. I hissed again while rubbing my sore wrists. "Don't you dare touch me!"

He stood there, he fixed his glasses with two of his fingers again. It seemed like a habit of his. Then smirked, he took slow steps towards me. I didn't notice myself walking backward steps until I felt the hard concrete wall greet my back. When I felt his hot breath on my cheek, my heart thumped harder from fear, "What did you say?"

It sounded venomous and at the same time amused, it wasn't long before I found his hands on my bare shoulders holding me tight then felt his disgusting breath on my ear. "Care to repeat that again?"

"I said: Don't. Touch. Me." The words came out with equal venom, I refuse to be scared by the likes of him. And I refuse to be touched by somebody who could hurt a kind, gentlewoman like Shizune. He laughed and laughed like something he heard amused him, I tilted my head and looked at him square in the face with disgusted eyes. He looked like a lunatic with his laugh so loud, uncontrolled and glasses slipping down his nose.

"Don't let that pretty head of yours think way to up in the air." He roughly whispered in my ear. Then the most vile, despicable thing happened. His hold on my shoulders tightened. He started to kiss my jaw and neck. As he licked my jaw, I gagged. It felt disgusting, I started to scream my heart out while trying to land a punch on him. He started nipping my earlobe while I tried to twist my arms away from him. He stopped to inhale and before he could do those things again I was able to step on his foot and slap him. He lounged at me.

I was sprawled on the floor with him pulling me towards him. For the first time, I was happy he wore those glasses I do not think I want to know what his eyes looked like right now. I can feel my hands shaking while looking around for something to hit him with. My hands felt a light prick, I felt hope when I saw a big shard from one of the broken vases. I held it in my hands tightly, not caring if it grazed me.

Kabuto pulled me harder this time and looked at me straight in the eye.

Before he could say anything, I stabbed him. He moved so fast I missed my target. I pushed the shard deeper in his flesh before he stumbled down clutching his right thigh and yelling a lot of obscenities. "Just you... wait... Little whore... When Akame-sama is done with you..I'll.. Make your.. Your life.. _Hell_.. Rem… remember… _that_."

What he said was barely audible but I felt relieved when his blood continued to ooze out of his thigh. I hope he bleeds to death. Before I can dash towards the nearest exit, a large burly man came jogging down the hallway towards us. I do not want to risk anything so I grabbed another piece of shard. Longer this time.

"Kabuto-san!" Though he did not look like it, the big man was gentle and helped Kabuto up. He did not deserve any of it, Kabuto even yelled at him for taking too long to get there. Kabuto shot me a dirty look and roared at me to follow them. I sat frozen in place. Kabuto and the burly man exchanged looks then before the man managed to start walking towards me I stood up and followed them.

They led me to a convoy of carriages, glad I sat alone in one. Neither the big man or Kabuto joined me. I sat there recomposing myself after what had happened. I wiped my cheek with the kimono's sleeve. I still feel his tongue on me, I shuddered. I can feel tears start to swell up my eyes. I controlled them, I would never let myself cry because of him.

The ride was short and bumpy. Inside the carriage I felt like a prisoner, there were no windows to peek at while the door was locked from the outside. When Kabuto shoved me inside it I immediately disliked the compartment, it was dark and hot. I squinted when the door finally burst open. I gawked at the palace in front of me. This time, instead of Kabuto escorting me inside it, it was the burly man who offered his arm and his name. Juugo.

Kabuto was nowhere to be found and I felt relieved. Juugo was polite and gentlemanly. He walked slower knowing I can not walk fast with the slippers they made me wear.

The hallway had many twists and turns, I tried memorizing them but they were so many. I had no means of escape. Juugo finally stopped when we reached a gigantic set of metal doors. The metal doors were adorned with intricate design and patterns. The guards posted at both sides of the door, bowed down up to their waist before they opened the doors.

"Who are they?" I asked when we entered the hall. My eyes were filled with black. It was hard to get used to the environment inside, it was like every color was sucked out. If not for the hair of some people the room would have been filled with only white and black pigments. People wore nothing but black. Some of them stopped what they were doing and looked directly at us. They sneered, scoffed and gossiped. Was it the kimono I wore? I looked around me, comforted at the fact, some women had more provocative attire than I did.

"Nobles." Juugo finally whispered back. Small white lanterns dangled from the ceilings. Servants, who wore the same yukata was posted at every inch of the hall. Juugo led me down to a secluded table where nobody sat. Juugo helped me to my sit, when I looked around me I still saw eyes trailed on my movements. "Don't worry about them."

"Wait, Juugo. Don't leave." I grabbed his wrist. I had a lot of questions that needed to be answered. He smiled lightly at me, before gently removing my hand from his. He smiled apologetically before finally leaving.

I looked around again. The table where I was placed was really isolated. The closest table was ten meters away, making it hard to describe what some of the people looked like. I contemplated whether or not to go over to them and ask them questions, I decided against it because I don't think they would like it. I continued to look around, this time taking my environment more clearly. The hall was a lot bigger than the inn. The people wore much more expensive material than the people back at home. On top of the table, the chopsticks were very smooth and glossy while the bowl and wine cup had tiny gems engraved on it. Everything looked so expensive. The middle of the walls had a fan like clan symbol painted on it. If Sasori were here, he could easily tell me what clan it was. What occasion there is. Or what I am doing here in the first place. I felt bitterness as I recalled Sasori. I miss him more than ever right now.

Suddenly, the people bowed in my direction. My heart thumped louder and louder. What had I gotten myself into?

The main door burst open and a man started to proclaim their names. The first one was named Uchiha Itachi, His Royal highness. The second one was named Uchiha Sasuke. The people cheered more when the second name was proclaimed. I clapped a little when I saw everybody doing it.

They walked towards the table where I sat. I recognized the men as the same riders back in the parade. The ones who paraded last and had the aura of authority and royalty. Although I do not see the older man, I recognized the other two. They look much like each other and different all at the same time. The first one to enter, Itachi, I recognized as the one who talked with the other royalty in the parade. This time he looked uptight and rigid. Everybody lowered their bows when he neared the table. Should I bow too?

I sat still. As I saw the younger man closer, Sasuke, I recognized him as the same boy I met before I was knocked out and as the indifferent rider in the parade. The same rider who stopped directly in front of my room and stared at my direction. His dark eyes were as emotionless at the day in the parade and I froze when he took the sit next to mine, I did not care whether or not he recognized me. But I felt this man held the answers to all my questions.

A good half an hour passed and everybody started to eat the delicious food in front of us. I did too, but I observed the people in the table more. There were only six people in our table. Kabuto was there, he arrived less than ten minutes ago, sadly looking rather well except for a slight limp. Itachi at the head of the table had a lovely woman flirting with him at his right. And at his left, sat Sasuke, I sat next to him. The sixth person was a beautiful woman who had short black hair. She sat opposite me and kept on giving dirty looks whenever I had misfortune of looking at her.

I ate my food in silence, it tasted very delicious.

"Otouto." We all turned towards Itachi. Many servants flocked over to him thinking he had something he needed. He dismissed them with his hand. He continued to talk. "Is this what you are looking for?"

Then everybody looked at Sasuke. He took his time answering the question, nobody seemed to rush him or reprimand him for it.

"Aa." Sasuke said. I remembered the only time we talked, he made the same sound. It wasn't a full word yet they all seemed to understand, what was he looking for? His older brother gave a curt nod and smiled at him. The head of the table drunk from his wine cap before speaking again.

"Consider it a gift for your war services, Otouto." The girl in front of me snapped and started to fume. She threw the chopsticks down at the table. What she did took me off guard. Shouldn't she be happy somebody had been given a gift for their service? Going to war wasn't a light breeze in the park. If she went to one, I'd wager all my money she won't last five seconds.

"What about me?! Itachi-sama?! What about me?!" She started to yell. I looked around the distant tables, trying to see if they were looking. Surprisingly they were not. They didn't even care somebody was rampaging. Some of them just stared a bit before returning to their meal or talk. They were treating this like they already expected it. What she said next was totally unwarranted, insulting and terrible wrong. She looked at me with disgust and contempt. "This..this little _whore_... I won't allow it!"

"I am not a whore!" I protested loudly. Everybody in the table looked at me. Kabuto snickered in his wine cup. And I shot him a dirty look and hissed "Like you would know."

"You, not a whore?!" Her voice was incredulous and mocking. She started to laugh. "Then what are you doing here if you are not?!"

"I am not! This is all a _big_ misunderstanding." I replied. The other girl looked pitifully at me while Kabuto and the girl in front of me laughed. My face started to heat up and redden, that I could feel. My fists tightened subconsciously and I could feel the chopsticks in my hand start to bend. I finally snapped. "What's so funny?!"

"The three of you shut up." The man beside me said. Immediately they stopped laughing and the woman paled a bit. Itachi did not add anything to what his brother said. "_Annoying._"

"Akame-sama..." Akame. He's... Sasuke's the Akame? The man who killed Ebisu? The monster who makes his enemies _beg_ for death before actually giving it to them? Akame, a monster I wished to never cross paths with sat next to me. His face was as beautiful as an angel yet he was a cold blooded murderer. I can feel myself pale too. "What will happen to me? Surely, you don't plan taking this whore...?"

"Kabuto." Sasuke did not even spare a single glance at the girl's direction. He completely ignored her. Kabuto answered him. "It's been a long time since I gave you anything."

"Hai, Akame-sama." Kabuto was smirking while the girl was starting to get hysterical again. She kept on muttering 'no' and shaking her head. She was shaking badly, the other girl in the table stopped flirting with Itachi for a moment to spare the girl a sad look.

"Then that is yours."

"Thank you." Kabuto smirked and gave me a knowing look. I finally understood what was going on. The girl infront of me was the Akame's mistress before and l finally know why she called me a whore. I was replacing her because Akame is already 'bored'. And as of now, she will be a mistress to Kabuto. I feel my stomach turn. I'm going to be sick. I don't want to be a whore and I don't want to be a mistress to a war hero or not.

"I will now retire, your graces." Kabuto gave a small bow at the men in our table. He grabbed the poor girl by her shoulders. She raked her fingers in the table refusing to stand up and go with him. "Come, Ami-_chan_."

I would have helped her but I was still too caught up in my reality. Her screams drowned me in my own little mind. Me, a whore? I would have never taught that possible a week ago. What would my cousin say? If my thoughts are correct then Kin's right, I am a whore.

I remember what Kabuto did to me hours before.

I can hear Ami's shrieks as Kabuto dragged her away.

I started to cry.

.

.

.

**A/n** Thank you everybody for reading! *big heart*

I would like to thank all those who reviewed, favorited and subscribed to this story and to myself. *blush* Those things mean a lot to me. :D Thank you, thank you! :D But I would like to clarify something for future reference :D:D, in no way I am a fan of rape and in this story there would only be mentions of it. Actual scenes would never be written down in detail. :D:D That's all, thank you very much for reading *big, big heart*! :D


End file.
